


the torch i bear is scorching me

by livingisharder (katana_fleet)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katana_fleet/pseuds/livingisharder
Summary: collection of short stories about spike from buffy the vampire slayer. will also include many elements of spuffy.





	1. remembering

**Author's Note:**

> title is from 'walk through the fire' from the musical episode of btvs (6x07). all credit to the whedon and the marsters.

He wakes up and the room is cold and dark. For one moment, he remembers and he is content. But then she isn’t there.

His good mood shrinks into a treasured memory, his favorite memory. The memory he will pull out on lonely nights and hold close.

He feels around on what has become her side of the bed. Cold. She’s been gone for an hour, maybe two. His fingers touch upon a note. He sits up and unfolds it, caressing her words before he reads it.

_Spike,_

_I have to find Caleb. I have to find a way to fight this. You understand, I know._

_Thank you for tonight._

_Buffy._

He sighs. There’s no point in trying to find her now – the sun will be up in an hour, not enough time to safely get to the vineyard.

He lays back down on the stranger’s bed and inhales. Her scent is still on the pillows and on his shirt and all around him. He can still feel the imprint of a kiss, her kiss, on his cheek.

He’s never loved her more than he did last night.

He can’t remember exactly what he told her, to make her leave, to make her say thank you before leaving him. But he does remember one thing, and he knows he was right. It was the truest thing he’s ever said about the woman he loves.

 _You’re a hell of a woman_.

And she’s going to fight this. And he’s going to watch her, and be proud of her, and remember last night.

The best night of his life.


	2. burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> collection of short stories about spike from buffy the vampire slayer. will also include many elements of spuffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from 'walk through the fire' from the musical episode of btvs (6x07). all credit to the whedon and the marsters.

It burns

It burns

It _burns_

**_It burns_ **

The screams of thousands

Thousands that _he killed_

Thousands of voices _he silenced he kept them quiet he made them stop_

Go

Go

To hell

Guilt

Remorse

_What’s another word means pain. Has to rhyme._

Wallowing in the pain

He deserves it

He can see the light. She’s the light. But he hurt the light, he _hurt the girl_

The voices

They scream

Go

Go to hell

**_IT BURNS_**.

What is it what is it that makes him feel that makes him burn that makes him scream

It’s watching

It always watches


End file.
